


Dice

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn struggles with his part for <em>Viva La Vida</em> on X-Factor so Liam helps him practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on the first week of X-Factor when Zayn was struggling with his part. Of course, everything I touch turns to Ziam so....

"Guys, you have to help him," Savan instructed when Zayn missed his cue for what seemed like the hundredth time since they started rehearsing earlier that morning. "Tell him when to come in, okay? Do it again."

Liam counted them in and played the music.

" _I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone sweep the streets I used to own._ " 

Liam sang his part flawlessly as always but once again, Zayn came in a bar too early.

" _I used to roll–_ "

" _I used to roll!_ " The others interrupted at the correct time. Liam shut off the tape so they could regroup. Zayn sighed, completely discouraged with his performance. It had never been more important for him to deliver but he just couldn't seem to get it right. He didn't want to let the lads down.

"How about I point to you when you come in?" Liam suggested. "Just sing when I tell you to."

"How about we break for lunch?" Niall added. "'M starving!"

"Are you always hungry, Niall?" Louis raised a suspicious eyebrow at the blond Irishman, who just shrugged in response. 

"Take a break, boys," Savan agreed. "Meet back here in an hour?" The boys nodded their agreement and started to filter towards the door, but Zayn lingered behind. 

"You coming, Zayn?" Liam asked from the doorway. Zayn didn't answer, just slouched forward against the table. Liam turned around to stay with the boy who was already becoming his best friend. "Don't be upset, mate," he comforted, while Zayn looked like he might cry any moment. "We all need practice, you'll get it."

"I just don't wanna let you guys down," the older boy mumbled. "Don't want to mess it up for you."

"You won't," Liam promised quickly. "I'm gonna help you, alright?" Zayn nodded and Liam started the music. "Don't sing this time. I'll sing, you just listen."

" _I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone sweep the streets I used to own._ "

Liam's voice was amazing, really. It was clear that he had both the most talent and experience of the boys, and Zayn couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about how effortlessly music seemed to come to the boy from Wolverhampton.

" _I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_ "

Liam paused the tape here and motioned for Zayn to join in this time. "Sing when I sing." and Zayn gratefully complied. After a few tried like that, Zayn finally catching on, Liam left Zayn to sing it on his own. The older boy was much more confident in what he was doing, but he still looked to Liam for cues in the break between their solos, but none came. Liam kept a straight face, determined to let Zayn do it alone. Finally, Zayn tool a deep breath and began:

" _I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_ "

"Perfect!" Liam praised when Zayn was finished. "Again."

They practiced three or four more times, each time Zayn gaining more and more confidence until he was able to sing it flawlessly without even looking to the other boy for hints.

"Wanna go grab lunch now?" Liam offered. "We've got to be back here in about twenty."

"Sure," Zayn agreed. "Thanks Li."

Liam smiled and gave the older boy an encouraging one-armed hug. It was the way that they were able to work together that made the boys realize that, yeah, they could do some pretty big things as a band. And they couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
